Griffonne-moi !
by Nevermind555
Summary: Sequel de l'OS "Un si délicieux pantin" ; Minos n'a pas renoncé à Albafica. Usage détourné du mot Griffonner... à la sauce Minos ! OS.


**Griffonne-moi !...**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Minos avait eu de la chance. Son cher maître Hadès n'était pas encore totalement las de devoir user de sa grandiose énergie pour ressusciter un à un ses braves Spectres abattus avec la dernière des froideurs. Et le Juge n'y faisait pas exception !... en ouvrant les yeux, Minos papillonna des paupières, son cerveau faisant un vol plané avec looping renversé. Il grogna.

"De mauvais poil au réveil." assura la voix familière de Eaque.

Ses idées se remettaient progressivement en place jusqu'à buter sur... Poison... Rose... Gold... Poissons... Albafica.

Le Griffon se retourna, retranché dans les ailes de son surplis, comme pour se protéger de l'ultime agression qui lui avait valu la défaite. Une défaite cuisante... qui lui resterait longtemps en travers de la gorge.

Il émit un long geignement plaintif mental. La douleur lui rappela étrangement la position exacte où la _Bloody Rose_ s'était fichée quelques instants auparavant, lui arrachant sa vie de Spectre. La colère qui l'avait alors rempli jusqu'à saturation et explosion venait de faire place à une tourmente lancinante, habitant chaque repli de son être, faisant de son âme un carrefour de sensations. Minos aurait voulu hurler pour se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle de la Rose mais rien n'y faisait. Il préféra se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang. Un filet carmin s'échappa des commissures. Ah, on osait lui infliger cela ? eh bien, il se montrerait plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ! Foi de Griffon, il n'aurait de cesse d'infliger bien plus qu'il ne subissait !... il scella sa promesse en souriant, regard s'ouvrant enfin sur un monde qu'il dominerait sans égards, essuyant le sang de ses lèvres, d'un revers des doigts.

* * *

Eaque agita la robe de juge sous le nez de son Griffon favori. La voix du Garuda lui rappela bien aimablement que Rune, le Procureur, était débordé et avait grand mal à assurer l'intérim.

Minos inspira et se drapa dans la robe large au col ouvragé. Après tout, mettre du coeur à l'ouvrage allait peut-être lui permettre de trouver un semblant de répit... l'ironie serait vraiment qu'il en vienne à devoir juger l'âme superbe du Poisson !... l'idée lui parut soudain ridicule. Un homme qui trouvait cela déplacé que l'on se moque de la perte de sa troupe ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre noirceur d'âme, allons !... mais Minos se surprenait à rêver et à espérer.

Il hésita un instant : s'agirait-il alors d'un instant jouissif ou d'un rappel douloureux ?... et quelle terrible sentence pourrait-il prononcer à son encontre ?... quels seraient les péchés cachés du Poisson ?... à cette perspective, le sourire de Minos gagna plusieurs centimètres et il cacha ses yeux derrière sa frange. "A nous deux, Albafica des Poissons..."

* * *

Le Balrog fut bien aise de retrouver son Juge auquel il était habitué depuis des siècles !...

Minos tranchait de manière définitive et irrévocable, terrifiant. Le fluide des âmes était constant, pourtant... le Juge semblait guetter quelque chose, attendre quelqu'un.

Minos ne voulait surtout pas qu'un autre que lui s'occupe de la précieuse Rose empoisonnée. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête le panel des scénarios envisageables, savourant de lire noir sur blanc les crimes inavoués du Saint d'Athéna, de soutirer des confessions brûlantes à même les lèvres de la bouche sublime du Poisson, de le livrer au vice le plus absolu, savourant là sa chute et la faisant se prolonger jusqu'aux méandres de sa propre âme. Oui, Minos nourrissait d'immenses projets pour Albafica. Il voulait être celui qui lui révélera sa part d'ombre. Car il était persuadé que le Saint des Poissons en avait une. Sa beauté en elle-même n'était-elle pas déjà un crime ?

Niobé avait donc vu juste... ne pas se laisser troubler par son exceptionnelle beauté, à cette Rose venimeuse. Il faut dire que le Juge avait pensé tout haut et dévoilé, aux oreilles de tous ceux qui composaient sa troupe personnelle, qu'il était sensible à la beauté spectaculaire d'Albafica. Sans doute, était-ce pour cela que Minos avait laissé l'Etoile Terrestre de l'Obscurité se mesurer au Gold Saint, sachant bien que l'issue serait fatale pour le Spectre de Rhadamanthe. Minos aimait de manière possessive. Et ce foutu Spectre, qui s'était invité à la fête sans accord préalable de ses supérieurs, n'allait sans doute pas gâcher le face-à-face de Minos avec la Rose entêtée !...

Albafica avait montré une partie de son talent durant ce combat. Minos l'avait trouvé résolument superbe !... Superbe et audacieux. Minos était possessif envers les choses et les êtres qui lui plaisaient. Et Albafica dégageait un potentiel fou !... Minos s'était, du reste, beaucoup amusé de leurs contrastes. Tout, chez Albafica, rappelait la pureté ; une pureté insupportable aux yeux du Juge. Il fallait la souiller avec des armes bien choisies. Blesser le guerrier juste ce qu'il fallait, sans trop l'abîmer. Maîtriser la rébellion à coup de manipulations bien senties. Jouer avec le bon fil pour en obtenir davantage. Un challenge ! Par Hadès, depuis combien de siècles le Juge n'avait plus employé ni savourer cette expression à sa juste mesure ?...

* * *

Du haut de son pupitre, Minos poussa un petit soupir éphémère. Balrog haussa le sourcil. Minos n'en avait cure. Seul lui importait le Poisson désormais. Et le Juge s'impatientait.

"Ramène ta beauté par ici, si tu l'oses..."

Alors que Rune pliait sa tenue, oeil inquiet posé sur le Juge qui attendait toujours, scrutant les lourdes portes ouvertes, une silhouette fit son apparition, vaporeuse mais bien réelle.

Le rictus du Juge devint terrible, faisant frissonner son propre Procureur.

"Laisse-moi traiter cette affaire, Rune." sur un ton sans concession.

Rune hésita un moment ; hésitation qui lui valu un regard des plus défiant.

"Soyez prudent, Minos Sama."

La silhouette demeurait immobile, sur le seuil des portes.

Une fois Rune hors de champ, Minos se leva et quitta son pupitre, s'avançant d'un pas assuré vers le Poisson.

"Mon cher Albafica, bienvenu aux Enfers."

L'interpelé demeurait semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été : imperturbable. Pas un cil ne bougeait, pas un mouvement des lèvres, traits de son visage impassibles.

Un petit rire du Juge vint briser le silence.

"Laisse-moi te dire combien j'apprécie de te voir en ces lieux. Ta superbe beauté tranche encore davantage sur la noirceur de l'endroit." avec une petite courbette. "Je te ferai bien une visite des lieux mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour cela, tu en conviendras."

Ce faisant, le Juge prenait plaisir à tourner autour de sa proie, tel un fauve argenté, respirant les effluves discrètes que le Poisson avait emportées avec lui. Puis il se planta devant lui.

"Bien. Quels sont tes crimes, magnifique Poisson ?..."

Les yeux du Juge brillaient de perversité, excité au plus haut point par le jeu qui s'offrait à lui.

Le Gold défunt se murait dans le silence.

"Ne m'oblige pas à t'arracher les mots de la bouche, mon Beau... hmm ?... tu sais bien à quel point cela peut se révéler douloureux." en lissant de ses doigts fins une mèche de cheveux couleur azurin. "Cette volonté farouche qui te pousse à me résister, Albafica..." sur un murmure intime, littéralement penché vers l'oreille du Gold, lèvres savourant le contact de quelques mèches folles. "Résiste-moi, Albafica... résiste-moi encore... _griffonne-moi_ !... à défaut de me régaler."

Le corps du Griffon se tordait de désir inavoué, inavouable. On passait beaucoup aux Juges mais l'amour interdit pour un ennemi avéré n'allait-il pas trop loin ?...

Sur un ultime rire, le Juge pivota et récupéra l'impressionnant volume sombre contenant les péchés des défunts. Ouvrant les pages, il crut avoir un hoquet de terreur !... rien de ce qu'il pensait n'était inscrit sur le papier, hormi ce terme qui revenait encore et encore, en long, en large et en travers : "Beauté".

Minos poussa un grognement frustré, tournant les pages avec une fureur encore contenue pour y lire le même terme qui habitait le papier.

C'en était trop pour le Juge qui arracha les pages lui faisant horreur, dans un accès de colère terrible !

"Albafica... ALBAFICAAAAA !" en lançant son attaque la plus furieuse contre l'innocent Poisson.

* * *

Minos se réveilla en sursaut. Clignant des yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur le pupitre alors que l'heure était fort avancée. Minos soupira. Ainsi, il n'avait fait que rêver...

Il se leva, retira sa tenue de juge et s'avança jusqu'aux portes du Tribunal, s'y appuyant d'une épaule. "Je t'attendrai, Albafica... je t'attendrai. Nous ne pouvons pas en rester là..." Car, assurément, leur histoire était loin d'être terminée...


End file.
